Transformers: Fusion Force
Transformers: Fusion Force is the sequel series to Transformers: Mission Earth, and will air March 2020 on Cartoon Network. SYNOPSIS: Taking place 25 years after the events of Mission Deep Space, the futuristic New York became a thriving techno-paradise. Optimus is still in-training to be a great Autobot leader. But, memories seldom fade and old habits die hard when Shockwave finds a way to escape his Unicron imprisonment and rounds any remaining Decepticons as he can. Continuing his evil experiments, he creates the Predacons: vicious, savage, animal-like Transformers who rely on animal instinct in combat (with Nemesis Breaker as his first.) When the Decepticons and Predacons both threaten Cybertron and Earth, the young Optimus Prime must be called back into action, and form a team of Autobots to clean up. If that isn't exciting enough, the series also revolves on both Autobot and Decepticon Combiners (Aerialbots, Constructicons, Stunticons, etc.). Will the Autobots master the Combiner art and save the galaxy?! AUTOBOTS: * Optimus Prime: 12-year-old Autobot who is now and still in-training to be a great Autobot leader. While more heroic and braver than last time, he is still the same Optimus from the previous incarnation. While still wielding his father's Sentinel Saber, he also comes with a trailer that becomes the Apex Armor, which allows him to gain his Super Mode form. Transforms into a semi-truck. He get a new form in the Season 3 finale, he now transform into a gorilla. Voiced by Sam Lavangino. AERIALBOTS: * Silverbolt: an Aerialbot and the oldest of the five. Serious and acts like Optimus' father figure, he keeps teaching him the importance and payoffs of leadership. Transforms into a jumbo jet. Voiced by Charlie Adler. * Air Raid: this Aerialbot may be brave but more rash than he thinks he is. But he is loyal and helpful. Transforms into a jet. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Fireflight: timid and shy, the man-child Aerialbot has a pretty low attention span. He is easily distracted which sometimes cause him to have collisions. Transforms into a jet. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Nightcruz: smartest of the Aerialbots, who prefers thinking before combat. Transforms into a jet. Voiced by Troy Baker. * Rook: 10-year-old Aerialbot who doesn't fight much but enjoys flying and is good at coming up with tactics. Transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by Max Charles. * Bulkhead: the oldest of the Aerialbots with sharp wit. He may be old for a fighter, but is a skilled veteran who witnessed and took part in battles, and is not afraid to go into one nowadays. He sometimes has a little sense of humor. Transforms into a helicopter. Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. * Windblade: geisha-like swords-woman and Silverbolt's younger sister. Transforms into a jet. Voiced by Kelly Hu. * Superion: combined form of all seven Aerialbots. Thanks to the combined power of seven, Superion has the fastest and highest flight power there is. He is gruff but eager to fight a fair fight. Voiced by Keith Ferguson. PROTECTOBOTS: * Hot Spot: a total neat freak Protectobot who enjoys nature and vows to protect it. He is once good friends with Silverbolt. Transforms into a fire truck. Voiced by Scott Adsit. * First-Aid: Protectobot medic with a decent degree. Transforms into an ambulance. Voiced by Anthony Padilla. * Prowl: old friend of Groove who is pretty uptight about law enforcement. He is bit of a smart-mouth sometimes. Transforms into a police car. Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. * Groove: Cybertronian traffic cop who is never in a mood to talk to anyone, except for Hot Spot. Transforms into a police motorcycle. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Evac: timid Protectobot with major stress issues and suffers from panic attacks. Despite being a good flyer, he keeps getting little time to focus on his missions. Transforms into a rescue helicopter. Voiced by Keith Ferguson. * Stormcloud: naval Protectobot with a typical sailor's accent. He usually focuses on missions on the sea. Transforms into a speed boat. Voiced by Jeff Bergman. * Strongarm: Protectobots' muscle with hefty endurance but awful accuracy. He is brash and moody, but shows decent loyalty to his team, is eager to help, and willing to lend a helping hand. Transforms into a tow truck. Voiced by Corey Burton. * Defensor: combined form of all seven Protectobots. Only formed for last resort for even bigger rescue missions. Voiced by Keith Ferguson. TECHNOBOTS: * Scattorshot: Technobot who is the smartest and philosophical of the group. Made up by a billion supercomputers, he never makes a mistake. He develops weapons for the team to use. Transforms into a space cruiser. Voiced by Togo Igawa. * Nosecone: the gentlest of the Technobots. He is also a talented escape artist. Transforms into a futuristic drill. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Afterburner: downright hothead even for a Technobot. He enjoys fighting and competition. Transforms into a futuristic motorcycle, modeled after the Light Cycle from Tron. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * Excellion: wisest of all of Scattorshot's men. He is calm, gentle, and a decent strategist. Transforms into a futuristic sportscar. Voiced by Keone Young. * Singe: Technobot athlete who is also impatient and stubborn as Afterburner. Transforms into a futuristic spacecraft. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Checkpoint: oldest of the Technobots who usually collects data from his enemies and uses them for future battles. Transforms into a futuristic truck. Voiced by Frank Oz. * Sparkplug: the brawn of the Technobots, and sadly, the only dumb Technobot. He also serves as the team's powerhouse. Transforms into a futuristic tank. Voiced by Corey Burton. * Computron: combined form of all seven Technobots. He is the smartest Autobot there is, more intellect than even Scattorshot. He usually calculates before throwing a punch. Voiced by Frank Oz. TRAINBOTS: * Rail Spike: a hard-working Trainbot who used to be a stressed-out conductor because of tight schedules. However, after joining the group, he is now relaxed and given time to help Optimus defend the universe. He also serves as the team's comic relief. He usually mocks Scattorshot's brilliance. Transforms into a bullet train. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Rapid Run: a sarcastic, smart-aleck Trainbot as well as the powerhouse of the six. He enjoys sports. Transforms into a boxcar. Voiced by Keith Ferguson. * Midnight Express: Overlord's best friend who is a master at both fighting and shooting. He also has an ability to predict the weather, even better than Kobushi. Transforms into a boxcar. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Kobushi: The youngest of the Trainbots, alongside Spiral, as well as the team's brains. Transform into an futuristic train. Voiced by Anthony Padilla. * Overload: The oldest of the Trainbots. He is grumpy and crotchety, but can put up a good and honorable fight. Transforms into an cargo train. Voiced by Ian Hecox. * Backtrack: this Trainbot may not say much, but is a skilled martial artist and expert on stealth. He fights like a ninja and disappears constantly, including tense jumping and hi-speed running. Transforms into a bullet train. This Transformer does not speak. * Spiral: the weakest of the Trainbots as well as a former "rebel bot." He wants attention and respect, and is a fan of Rail Spike's fighting and wants to be in his shoes someday (although Rail Spike was more interested as a train conductor than fighter.) He can shoot 4-6 car-like missiles at his foes. Transforms into a freight car. Voiced by Greg Cipes. * Rail Racer: combined form of all seven Trainbots. Of all Combiner robots, he can speak better and more clearly. Voiced by Ian Hecox. BUILDERBOTS: * Wedge: The leader of the Builderbots, as well as the youngest. Youthful and good at heart, he is also a chief architect of the Space Bridge that connects both Cybertron and Earth. He s eager and willing to work on projects. Transforms into a bulldozer. Voiced by Matt Lanter. * Hoist: the smartest and gentleman-like of the Builderbots, and serves as the team's brains. He comes up with weapons and armor. Transforms into a crane. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Quickmix: Wideload's younger brother and Hoist's science partner. He is an experienced chemist. Transforms into a cement truck. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Wideload: the oldest and strongest of the Builderbots. He is gruff, irate, and trash-talks. Transforms into a dump truck. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Grapple: the second-youngest of the Builderbots who is mild-mannered but is lazy and dim-bulb. Even working at his hardest, he is clumsy and usually screws up. Transforms into a crane. Voiced by Scott Menville. * Impactor: a hotheaded strongman who enjoys breaking things. He is impulsive, acting without thinking. Transforms into a wrecking ball. Voiced by Andre Meadows. * Spin-Out: greedy and humorous Builderbot with a Southern accent, who enjoys digging for treasure and riding robotic horses. Transforms into a drill. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Landfill: The combined form of all seven Builderbots. The youngest of the Combiner giants, he can even build an energy tower blindfolded, and is skilled in both attack and defense positions. Voiced by Andre Meadows. DINOBOTS: * Grimlock: The leader of the Dinobots, he, Slug, and Strafe were approached by Optimus to help them fight Predaking. Like before, he was gluttonous and poorly educated, but is a proud fair leader of his own kind, and a strong fighter. Transforms into a T-Rex. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Slug: A Dinobot who is still mute but can still put up an honorable fight. He serves as his teams' defense unit. Transformers into a triceratops. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Strafe: This Dinobot still has poor speech impediment, but can still fly with ease and precision. He serves as his team's air strike. Transforms into a pteradactyl. Voiced by Steve Blum. * Longrack: The only Dinobot with brains, and born with them somehow He is so smart that he speaks fluent English and enjoys reading Earth literature He serves as the team's medical unit and intelligence unit. Transforms into a brachiosaurus. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. * Striker: the dumbest and hotheaded of the Dinobot team So dumb he doesn't talk much, but can squeal if excited and roar if angry. Both he and Buzz Saw serve as Dinobot warrior class. Transforms into a stegosaurus. Voiced by Steve Blum. * Slash: this Dinobot has great speed, accuracy, fighting stance, and razor-sharp talons at his disposal. He serves as the team's espionage unit. Transforms into a velociraptor. Voiced by Ben Diskin. * Buzz Saw: the team's strategist armed with a razor-sharp rotor blade on his back. Both he and Striker serve as Dinobot warrior class. Transforms into a dimeotrodon. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Grimstone: combined form of all seven Dinobots, modeled after a dragon. He can shoot massive fireballs from his chest and use fire he makes into weapons in battle. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. OTHERS: * Ultra Magnus: current leader of the Autobots and Optimus' mentor. Like in Mission Earth and Mission Deep Space, he wields a battle hammer that conducts electricity and shaking tremors. He is wise and has faith in his apprentice. Transforms into a heavily-expanded mobility tactical truck. Voiced by Ron Perlman. * Bumblebee: an old friend of Optimus who is still a naive and gullible wild child, but is still fun-loving and full of energy. He, Elita-One, and Blaster serve as Earth surveillance on Cybertron. Transforms into a volkswagen. Voiced by Terrell Ransom, Jr. * Ironhide: Optimus' former teammate who is now member of the Elite Guard due to his bravery in Mission Deep Space, he works as Cybertron's drill sergeant. Gruff but still golden-hearted, he is eager to help his friends on Earth. Transforms into a van. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Blaster: Serving Earth surveillance, he is the Autobot communications officer who arrived on Earth when his Mini-Con Steeljaw is acting strange. He is calm, smart, serious, and eager to do good. He can launch Mini-Cons from his shoulder cannon. Transforms into a tank. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Hot Shot: Elita-One's older brother who now works as security of the Iacon Hall of Records. Although more mature and more graceful, he is still a bit snobbish like in the old days. Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Crispin Freeman. * Red-Alert: now a veteran Autobot medic and close friend of Hot Shot. Transforms into a race car with an emergency rescue color scheme. Voiced by Grant George. * Trailbreaker: former Autobot handyman now serving as Earth explorer. Although a bit smarter and less clumsier than last time, he is still the same dumb Trailbreaker. Transforms into a all-terrian vehicle. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Crossjaw: this agile Autobot serves as Cybertron's chief of security who also found Earth surveillance. He is also focused and willing to do good. Transforms into a tiger spider. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. * Elita-One: Optimus' love interest now a cheerleader at her school on Cybertron. She is good-natured, and never afraid to speak her mind. Transforms into a moped. Voiced by Jessica DiCicco. * Alpha Trion: Optimus' former teacher and keeper of Cybertron's historical records. He is also the last living Prime there is. Like in Mission Earth and Mission Deep Space, he has a Chinese accent. Voiced by James Hong. * Sentinel Prime: Ultra Magnus' predecessor and Optimus Prime's father who still speaks to his son by vision. Voiced by Peter Cullen. * Ratchet: Now as a ghost, Ratchet appeared in one episode to warn Optimus about the revival of Unicron. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Unicron: Known as the Chaos Bringer, his mind had been wondering in the Spirit World for 25 years until the Autobots and the Decepticons arrive in the Spirit World to stop Sixshot. Before Sixshot can leave, both Unicron and Megatron take over Onslaught's mind, as they argue over who will be revived, thus making Onslaught's life harder. Thanks to the first Wish Star Onslaught steals, Unicron now serves as the Decepticons'/Predacons' newest base of operations and their worshiped God. He vows to devour all of the planets in the universe again someday. Voiced by Clancy Brown. ''' DECEPTICONS:' * Megatronus/The Fallen: After Liege Maximus, Megatronus is the second Prime to betray is brother en, and is Galvatron's predecessor and teacher. He arrived at the Solar System to help the Decepticons and Windshear's Mini-Con empire when he discovers that both are failing in their missions to destroy the Autobots. He seems to be far more eviler and powerful than Galvatron. He is the main antagonist of Season 3. Transforms into a futuristic tank. Voiced by '''Jonathan Adams'. * Galvatron: As Megatron, he has been in Sixshot's head, haunting him because he was too angry for his failures and lack of trust. Pushed to the edge, Sixshot snaps and vows to free himself from Megatron and enter the Spirit World to get him out. Now, alongside Unicron, he now inhabits Onslaught's body and orders him to use a Wish Star to resurrect him. But it backfires when Unicron takes possession of Megatron's body and re-formats it. After the Autobots won, Onslaught used his second and final Wish Star to send Megatron's mind in his reconfigured body, now redeeming himself as Galvatron (without the need to merge with a human this time.) He is cruel, ruthless, brutal, sadistic, and more powerful than ever. Mixed with Predacon DNA, he can launch an array of attacks. As a triple changer, he changes from alien jet to a dragon. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Sixshot: Once known as the Decepticon scientist Shockwave, finally freed of Unicron's imprisonment so he can destroy the Autobots and continue his twisted experiments, is the leader during Megatron's absence. He is the creator of the animal-like Transformers called the Predacons. Due to his old and current one getting old and breaking down, he transfers his soul to a bigger, stronger, and more advanced body, renaming himself Sixshot afterwards. He has six modes: robot, tank, rocket car, spaceship, cannon, and flying tiger. Voiced by Greg Ellis. * Crowbar: a maniacal, hotheaded Decepticon. Ranked as Sixshot's right-hand man, Crowbar also has a habit of cracking bad and sometimes offensive jokes and annoying his boss. He loves breaking things and is very sadistic. Transforms into a muscle car. Voiced by Paul Rugg. * Soundblaster: Soundwave's older brother seeking vengeance for his defeat. He serves as the Decepticons' communications officer and has the ability to record voices and mix them. He can hack into electronics and produce kinds of waves in combat and missions. He can deploy Mini-Cons Laserbeak and Rumble from his chest with apps. Transforms into a tablet. Voiced by Diedrich Bader. CONSTRUCTICONS: * Scrapper: a Constructicon who enjoys building things as much as demolishing them. Has decent wisdom, but poor judgment and control of his smart-alecky attitude. Transforms into a bulldozer. Voiced by Charlie Adler. * Scavenger: a clumsy Constructicon with poor speech skills. Transforms into an overhoe. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Mixmaster: the smartest Constructicon who is an expert on chemistry. He has a habit of laughing like a lunatic. Transforms into a cement truck. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Duststorm: a smart-aleck Constructicon who considers Hook as "bro." Transforms into a dump truck. Voiced by Paul Rugg. * Hook: a perfectionist Constructicon who hates it when someone else screws up, as well as him screwing up. He is also good at timing. Transforms into a crane. Voiced by Eric Bauza. * Wreckage: an anger-prone Constructicon who always resorts to violence every time he gets mad. Transforms into a wrecking ball truck. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Stripmine: he despises everything that has to do with nature, because he finds it disgusting, and will never refrain from destroying it. This Constructicon is also greedy, and loves to collect money. Transforms into a drill. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Devastator: combined form of all seven Constructicons. He has a habit of crushing everything in his way. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. STUNTICONS: * Motormaster: a brooding, cold-blooded Stunticon who has serious anger issues, and has a barbaric act. Motormaster also has a hobby of being the "road bully", butting heads with incoming vehicles to blow off steam. He is also very stubborn much to Sixshot's annoyance. Transforms into a semi-truck. Voiced by Andy Serkis. * Dead-End: a snobbish Stunticon with a British accent. He also has a habit of complimenting skills of Autobots. Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Breakdown: Stunticon brute with great muscle power but lacks intellect and grace. He is also a total slowpoke because he keeps breaking down while driving. Transforms into a race car. Voiced by Eric Bauza. * Fracture: a cold-blooded Stunticon who enjoys racing and wrecking. Transforms into a dragster. Voiced by Corey Burton. * Shadow Striker: youngest of the Stunticons with anti-social behavior of a teenager. He can turn invisible and attack his foes without being seen. Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Paul Rugg. * Wheeljack: smartest of the Stunticons and the team's mad scientist. He designs weapons for both Stunticons and even Decepticons to use against the Autobots and humans. Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Corey Burton. * Roadpig: a rebellious, rude-talking Stunticon who hates taking orders, even from his own comrades. He enjoys doing extreme sports stunts. Transforms into a motorcycle. Voiced by Paul Rugg. * Menasor: combined form of all seven Stunticons. He can launch killer cars as missiles at his target. Voiced by Andy Serkis. COMBATICONS: * Onslaught: a gentleman-like Combaticon with a British accent. Skilled in military strategy and tactics, but this poor Decepticon is also at most times neglected by his comrades. Transforms into his battle tank Cybertronian form in Season 1, and then a flatbed truck in Season 2. Voiced by Corey Burton. * Swindle: he is sneaky, greedy, and will do anything for profit. He serves, also, as the team's weapon specialist. Transforms into a jeep. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Dirtbag: Combaticon second-in-command, strategist as well as their muscle. He is pretty sluggish however. Transforms into a tank. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Spinister: maniacal of the seven. While a complete jokester, he can create strong whirlwinds with his propeller. Transforms into a helicopter. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Moonstone: a snobbish, anti-social Combaticon. He is arrogant, and keeps on stating he doesn't need help. He can shoot lasers from his wings and serves as emergency transportation. Transforms into a space shuttle. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Sonar: he may not talk much, but his ninja-like fighting skills cannot be denied. He can run fast, turn invisible, has awesome agility, and is armed with a gigantic shuriken. He can detect enemies and movement. Transforms into a submarine. This Transformer does not speak. * Barrage: third-in-command, Barrage is obsessive and compulsive. He enjoys shooting at things. He is not much of a thinker. Transforms into a rocket system. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Bruticus: combined form of all seven Combaticons. Possessing heavy firepower, strength, and instinct, he is brooding and has poor speech skills. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. TERRORCONS: * Hun-Grrr: the heartless, shameless, and sadistic leader of the Terrorcons. He can have the abilities of getting inside of anyone's dreams, and has a voracious appetite. Like Twinstrike, his two heads have two different personalities and argue a lot. Transforms into a two-headed dragon. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Rippersnapper: the second-in-command and most crazy member of the Terrorcons! He is also an expert on espionage, and armed with teeth that can chew metal. Transforms into a landshark. Voiced by Charlie Adler. * Groundpounder: the muscle of the Terrorcons. He is strong enough to demolish a building with his fists. He is pretty acrobatic. Transforms into an ape-man. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Twinstrike: he can clone himself and has a bad temper, attacking and destroying anything he sees. Both of his heads in beast mode have different personalities, and quarrel a lot. Transforms into an orthrus. Voiced by Troy Baker. * Cutthroat: she has razor-sharp claw and can use electric shocks to attack her enemies. Cutthroat have a crush on Twinstrike which kinda freaks him out sometimes. Transforms into a harpy. Voiced by Grey Griffin. * Pincher: the first Terrorcon the Autobots first met, as a Predacon. This clumsy, cartoonish Terrorcon is a complete coward, and is considered as the "black sheep of the family" due to his incompetence despite his decent claw strength. Before the Autobots can lock him up so they can stop him from doing more damage, they try to protect him from Predaking. But Pincher refuses to join the Autobots, stating that he picks his own path without suggestions before fleeing. Transforms into a man-crab. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * Grimwing: has a sharp beak and can fly at great speed and altitude. He has a serious "ca ca mouth." Transforms into a hypogriff. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Abominus: Combined form of all seven Terrorcons. Just like the Predacons, he uses his savage animal instincts in survival and combat. He talks like a caveman. Voiced by Troy Baker. SEEKERS: * Starscream: Revived by Unicron, Starscream serves as Sixshot's second-in-command, but finds the one-eyed Decepticon more unworthy than Megatron. Transforms into a jet. He'll get a new form in Season 4. Voiced by Mark Hamill. * Thundercracker: Created by Starscream as his brother to destroy the Autobots which he serve as the second-in-command of the Seekers. Thundercracker is the brain of the team who think before going into battle against the enemies. Transformers into a jet. Voiced by Travis Willingham. * Skywarp: Created by Starscream as his brother to destroy the Autobots. He can able to teleport who is also the team's second prankster. But, he suddenly begin to have a strange and odd crush on Windblade ever sense his first met her. Transformers into a jet. Voiced by Dwight Schultz. * Dirge: a Decepticon criminal who was hired by Starscream to destroy the Autobots after being freed by him. Dirge can be a bit cruel and a bit jerk to his follow teammates. Also, he is strong and he can be a little bit dimwitted sometimes. But, he always helps them to take down the Autobots. He wields a sword and a pair of blasters. Transforms into a plane. Voiced by Tom Kane. * Thrust: a two-faced Decepticon criminal who was hired by Starsream to destroy the Autobots after being freed by him. Thrust is a crazy Cybertronian who wants to destroy all Autobots, he is smart. He is a serious master hacker and loves to make weapons. Transformers into a cargo jet. Voiced by Sam Reigel (as the first face) '''and Bumper Robinson (as the second face). * Jetstorm: a youngest Decepticon criminal who was hired by Starsream to destroy the Autobots after being freed by him. While he maybe young. But, he can be a deadly Decepticon to any other Decepticons around the cosmos. Transforms into a jumbo jet. Voiced by '''Bumper Robinson. * Blitzwing: Free by Starscream, he still the prankster who is still deadly as his scene of humor. Blitzwing loves cracking jokes and making pranks on his fellow teammates which annoys Starscream a bit much while on his spear time. But, he can be a quick fighter. As a triple changer, he transforms into a tank/jet fighter. Voiced by Eric Bauza. PREDACONS: * Nemesis Breaker: a cruel and shameless Predacon. Savage and has a thirst for havoc, Nemesis Breaker is dying to see his breed again. He is, however, also stubborn, and feels that animals should not be treated as pets but as free souls. Transforms into a lion. Voiced by Steve Blum. * Overkill: Predacon who always has a thirst for violence. He can pounce at great height and can run in high speeds. He is pretty hyperactive. Transforms into a tiger. Voiced by Ben Diskin. * Tantrum: anger-prone Predacon who vents his bad temper by attacking and destroying. Transforms into a wildbeast. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Headstrong: slow-witted Predacon with a razor-sharp horn and is just as impulsive as Tantrum is. Transforms into a rhinocerus. Voiced by Ben Diskin. * Divebomb: Capable of flying at high speed and altitude, he can also drop feather bombs on his opponents. His wings are also razor-sharp. His beast mode is an eagle. Voiced by John Leguizamo. * Terrashock: He can produce earthquakes and strike with his deadly claws. His roar can produce a supersonic blast. His beast mode is a grizzly bear. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Underbite: His jaws are incredibly strong enough to crunch steel. He also has a voracious appetite, eating large amounts of metal to gain his strength. His beast mode is an alligator. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Predaking: the combined form of all seven Predacons. He is more warmongering and savage than Nemesis Breaker. Thanks to Divebomb, he can fly. He is armed with a sword that can slice through iron. He overpowered the Autobots, thus injuring Silverbolt, almost killing him, in the process. He vows to be "Predacon King", free his breed as his army and rule the galaxy. Voiced by Steve Blum. For a complete list of minor Predacons, click here. MINI-CONS: Click here HUMANS: * Jason Lopez: a 14-year-old who considers himself as "tough guy" but still acts like a "safe kid." He is Optimus' newest human partner and biggest fan. He states that his grandfather met the Autobots live on television and looked up to them. He has a crush on Zoe Hartman. Voiced by Adam McArthur. * Mercy Lopez: Jason's 19-year-old sister and college student. She also works at her dad's workshop and garage, which has very little popularity. She is a bit uptight. Voiced by Danica McKellar. * Antonio Lopez: father of Jason and Mercy whom he unintentionally embarrasses. Despite that, he still loves them and respects them. He is obsessed with mechanics and works on vehicles, mostly cars and trucks. Although he doesn't do a good job fixing and building transportation as well as keeping his business afloat, his heart is still in the right place. Voiced by Dan Castellaneta. * Emily Chang: close friend of Mercy who is a deadpan goth and often shows anti-social behavior. Voiced by Grey Griffin. * Zoe Hartman: Jason's crush who has a hobby of volleyball and country music. Voiced by Grey Griffin. * Kevin Leary: one of Jason's friends who is pretty intelligent and enjoys comics, RPGs, and old-school sci-fi shows. Voiced by Paul Rugg. * Dax Robinson: one of Jason's friends who is his school's top athlete but is downright slow-witted. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. * Daniel Bender: son of Spike Bender and Carly Banes. He uses a Headmaster battle unit, just like his father did when he was a 10-year-old. Voiced by Seth Green. EPISODES: Click Here TOY LINE: TBA RECEPTION: TBA PRODUCTION NOTES: Executive Producers: Stephen Davis Producers: Trevor Bentley, Mauro Casalese, Rob Davies, Olaf Miller Directors: Henry Gilroy, Ciro Nieli, Marty Isenberg, David Hartman, Vinton Hueck, Irineo Maramba, Kintaro Mizuono, Shunji Oga Voice Director: Lisa Schaffer Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: Mercury Filmworks, The Answer Studio Co, Ltd Production Companies: Hasbro Studios, Mercury Filmworks Distributor: Hasbro Studios CHANNELS: * Nickelodeon and Nicktoons (USA) * TV Tokyo (Japan) * Teletoon (Canada) * Canal J (France) RATINGS: * TV-Y7-FV (USA) * TV-PG-V (Japan) Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Transformers Category:Sequel series Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Mercury Filmworks Category:TV Series